Nail Polish From Claire's
by its-anderson-not-warbler
Summary: Blaine gets a job and Kurt has a bad day.


**This is a crazy oneshot that my friend suggested when I asked her what to write about because I am suffering from horrible writers block. Hopefully this will end it. Hopefully. Smudge of angst but if you blink you'll miss it. Happy Reading. ;)**

It all started with a text from Blaine.

(12:14 p.m.) _Hey Babe. Guess what! I got a job! –B xxx_

(12:16) **Hey! Really? Where at? :) –K xx**

(12:16) _I'll tell you, but_ _don't laugh okay. –B xxx_

(12:16) **Blaine. Just tell me. – K xx**

(12:20) _Claire's. –B xxx_

(12:23) ….**Are you being for real right now? AHAHA! –K xx**

(12:29) **I'm like the gayest gay kid ever and I'd never work there. –K xx**

(12:38) **Oh Blaine. I'm sorry that was just something I didn't expect to hear from you. –K xx**

(12:39) **I didn't mean to make fun of you! –K xx**

(12:54) **Are you still there? I didn't mean it B. –K xx**

(1:19) _You said you wouldn't laugh. :( -B_

(1:19) **I really am sorry Blaine. Forgive me? –K xx**

(1:28)_ I guess. Shall I still come over? –B_

(1:28) **Yeah. I'll see you at 2:00 :) –K xx**

-xxxxx-

I'm not really sure what I was doing here at Claire's. Am I here to check on Blaine? Give him company at his new job? I couldn't tell you _what_ was going through my brain when I jumped in my Navigator after I got the text from Blaine that told me he had work today. So now I'm standing awkwardly outside of Claire's, watching Blaine deal with a guy asking about a pair of sunglasses. He was kind of being flirty with Blaine, putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder and sending him flirty looks. So I went inside the store to see what they were talking about.

I stood by the nail polish and acted like I was browsing through the colors while I was really trying to hear what Blaine and the revolting flirty guy were talking about. Seriously though, a tank top and skinny jeans with a beanie? In the middle of winter? In OHIO, for Gaga's sake. Maybe Blaine had a thing for hipsters? I'll interrogate him later.

I still couldn't hear them clearly so I scooted a little closer to where they were standing, but still hiding so Blaine wouldn't see that I was "spying" on him. I really wasn't spying on him. I wasn't!

"…..boyfriend…not single…shame…"

"…..likes to wear….. So beautiful…."

"Fashion really has no gender." The hipster was saying. Hey! That's _my_ saying!

"Kurt always says that," Blaine chuckled. Wait the guy already knew my name? I looked up to see they were walking towards the nail polish racks to check the hipster guy out, so I moved further to the back of the store, still "browsing" thru the nail polish.

"Excuse me sir. Can I help you with anything?" A pretty girl with her hair blonde short hair and with blue eyes stopped me as I was getting ready to make a sneaky exit out of the store. I could NOT let Blaine see me here when I was spying on him. Alright, I admit it. I am spying. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Yes, Katie." I said glancing down at her name tag that told me that she was also an employee of Claire's. "I want to buy….. this color!" I picked up the first color of nail polish I saw. Unfortunately the color was a pale pink. Katie was looking at me with a confused expression.

"It's….. It's for my little sister. Her, uh, her birthday is tomorrow!" I flashed her with what I hope was a convincing smile.

"Okay then! Is this it for you today?" I nodded and she started walking back up to the front of the store to the register, right where Blaine and the mystery hipster guy were standing. Crap. How was I going to pull this off? I pulled the hood of Blaine's Dalton Soccer Sweatshirt up over my head. Yeah that was smart Kurt. Wear Blaine's clothes when going to spy on him. Super unsuspicious.

I eventually managed to get out of that stupid place without getting noticed by Blaine. On the way out, while I was contemplating throwing away the nail polish, I ran into an "old friend".

"Oh sorry!" I immediately moved out of the way and went to keep walking, but I was grabbed by the arm and then I spun around to tell off the person who had the guts to squeeze my arm that hard. Whatever I was about to say was stuck in my mouth because I got a lump in my throat when I saw who it was.

"Kurt. What are you doing shopping at Claire's? You're such a fairy."

"K-Karofsky, Az-Azimo" I stuttered out as they took drinks of their red slushies'. I knew what that meant. I tried to run, but Azimo held me in place after he handed his slushie to Karofsky.

"Just leave me alone! Please!" Then I got hit in the face with an ice burg. Or something close to it. I wasn't that worried about being slushied, but more about the fact that it got all over Blaine's sweatshirt. Shit. After Karofsky slushied me, Azimo threw me to the ground and kicked my stomach. Man, that is gonna bruise. Blaine's gonna be more pissed at that then getting cherry slushie all over his sweatshirt. This is just a _bad_ day. I wiped the red dye No. 5 of my face and limped to my Navigator. I felt all sticky and my eyes were burning. I was getting in the shower right when I get home. Hopefully I don't run into my dad. Or Finn.

When I _did _make it home I ran straight to my room so I didn't run into anyone. I threw the Claire's bag on my bed after I took out the nail polish and put it on my sink after I started the bath. I put some bubbles in as the bath water ran then started stripping off my clothes. I put Blaine's sweatshirt in the sink with water to at least get some of the slushie out of it.

I stepped into the warm water and sat down. It felt like heaven. I rolled my shoulders and leaned back against the tub and thought about what I should do with the nail polish. Should I give it to Mercedes? She always gets her nails done at the salon with Santana though. And that color would just clash horribly with her skin tone. Would it be too gay if I wore the nail polish? I mean… I don't even have to keep it on! Just see what it feels like? Famous gay men wear nail polish all the time! I'll just try it.

When I got out of the tub to grab the nail polish, I didn't hear the knocking on the front door because the water was sloshing around. I got back in the tub and put the pink nail polish on the side of the tub and started to paint my thumb nail with shaky hands and biting my bottom lip.

What I did hear was my bedroom door creaking open and someone walking into my room.

"Dad? Finn? Do you need something? I'm taking a bath!"

"Kurt? When were you at Claire's? I just got off!" Wait… How'd he know I was at Claire's?

"Can I come in? I miss my boyfriend!" I could tell just by his voice that Blaine had the puppy dog look going on.

"Yes Blaine," I put the nail polish behind the tub quickly, hoping Blaine wouldn't see it. He walked in and sat on the sink. We stared at each other for a minute then I started to wash the slushie out of my hair while Blaine was _still_ watching me from the sink.

"Like what you see Blaine?" I said with a wink.

"I always do babe, but right now I'm trying to figure out why you were at Claire's and I didn't notice and also where you could have gotten slushied at." Blaine face eyebrows pulled together and his smile turned into a grimace.

"Well um…. What happened was…"

"Kurt, you can tell me okay? I won't get mad."

"Promise?"

"Scouts honor,"

"Well when you texted me that you were working I thought I come out to see you, but when I got there you were talking to this guy and he was like majorly flirting with you…. and I…. I wanted to see what you guys were talking about so I went in and then I _had_ to buy something because I didn't want that Katie girl to think I was suspicious. When I was getting ready to walk out to my car, I ran into Karofsky and Azimo and they saw my Claire's bag and then threw their slushies' at me. It was horrible Blaine!"

"Oh Kurt, sweetheart." Blaine got off the sink and got on his knees beside the tub and wiped the tears off my face and kissed my cheek.

"Can I join you Kurt?" Blaine whispered in my ear and pushed my wet hair away from my eyes. I nodded and he stripped off his clothes. I stood up from the bath so he could sit behind me when I noticed him staring at my stomach. He reached his hand out and traced the bruise from being kicked and I winced. He looked at me with questioning eyes and I just sighed and shook my head. Before he got in the tub he leaned his down to gently kiss the bruise and I combed my fingers through his un-gelled hair.

Blaine sat down then pulled me by my waist to sit in between his legs. I leaned my back against his chest and put my head on his shoulder. He was much better to lie on then the side of the tub. I sighed happily now as Blaine started placing kisses on my neck and shoulders. He wrapped his arms around my waist tight and whispered in my ear,

"I'm the only one who is allowed to mark your skin, babe. Why don't they know that?" Blaine growled out against my skin. He bit down on the side of my neck and it was sure to leave a mark because my skin is so pale. Crap. Time to pull out the scarves again. He relaxed after he "marked" me because it always seemed to get his anger out. I put my hand up to trace the mark when Blaine grabbed my hand.

"Kurt… Is that… Is that nail polish?"

"Yeah it's what I got at Claire's…." I picked up the nail polish from behind the tub, "Do you want me to do your nails, baby?" I giggled when Blaine nodded quickly.

**FIN (That's for you Amber! ;))**

_**Reviews are golden ;)**_


End file.
